Excerpts in Life
by Ji-soo
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto became the Hokage and Uchiha Sasuke married Haruno Sakura. Life had gone on as everyone had predicted, except for those moments where everyone knows that something went wrong along the way.
1. Uchiha Sarada

Excerpts of Life

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto became the Hokage and Uchiha Sasuke married Haruno Sakura. Life had gone on as everyone had predicted, except for those moments where everyone knows that something went wrong along the way.

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I was completely dissatisfied with how Naruto ended as far as the pairings, so I decided to voice my dislike for it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Uchiha Sarada

* * *

She didn't know that seeing her father for the first time would cause her to activate her Sharingan. She didn't know her mother was not actually her mother. In fact, now that she thought about it, she didn't know a lot of things, which irked her. But she knew absolutely nothing about Uchiha Sasuke. He was her father and that was it.

He was handsome; he was in fact more handsome than she thought he was going to be. And powerful, he almost radiated with it. And Sarada was scared for a second, her father was powerful, she knew, powerful enough to match the Hokage, but he was her father. And she loved him despite all the years of absence.

Once at home, after the fight and tears and exhaustion, she thought back to a moment, which she had put out of her mind. Her father and the look he gave the Hokage. Sarada was observant and even though it might have been an emotional moment her Sharingan eyes had captured everything. The moment her father saw the Hokage, he had visibly looked startled and then his eyes went back to normal. It was a look Sarada had always imagined her father would give to her mother.

Happiness, understanding and something that Sarada could not understand.

Her father had relaxed and looked as if he had been waiting for that moment for a long time, as if he had always been waiting for the Hokage. And then her father approached the Hokage and gently, almost reverently, carded his fingers through blonde hair until he lovingly traced a scarred cheek and tentatively touched the corner of light pink lips.

Sarada thought at the moment nothing of it; the Hokage and her father were friends, the best as she had heard from her mother and the village. They must have missed each other very much, and seeing the other again must have been emotional.

But Sarada wasn't an idiot. The look the Hokage gave her father, the smile that was wide and happy. Blue eyes sparkling and shining with emotions before the Hokage had pulled her father into a hug and he had held onto her father as if he might disappear. His hands trembling as they pulled her father closer to himself.

They looked like lovers who had not seen each other for a long time. Like men starved for water and finally getting a single drop.

But… Sarada had seen her father care for her mother. Had seen him look at her with tenderness in his eyes. And somehow it had been lacking despite the fact that they were married. It had not been the same kind of look her father had given the Hokage.

Through her window, Sarada watched as her father walked out of their house and met with another person, blonde hair brilliant even in the night. She thought she had imagined it, but she thought for a second that their hands came together and held onto each other.


	2. Uzumaki Bolt

AN: Some chapters might be longer or shorter depending on the character and how much I want them to see or how much I want you to gather from their perspective.

* * *

Chapter Two: Uzumaki Bolt

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was an impressive man at all times. Mysterious, dark and silent, he was everything Bolt imagined Uchiha-san to be and more. Power radiated through him and made all not familiar with him nervous, even Bolt. Everyone except those who knew him and his own daughter gave him a wide berth around whether he was in the village and even when he travelled to the city part of Konoha. To Bolt, he seemed a bit dour and arrogant, he didn't smile and rarely seemed to be listening. Uchiha-san only seemed to show affection for his wife and daughter. Everyone else was ignored or barely acknowledged.

Except for his father.

Uchiha-san seemed to come alive around his father, his eyes following his father almost as if afraid to lose sight of him. He gave small smiles and even allowed his father to touch him and even touched his father back with such tenderness. It was the kind of intimate touches that Bolt thought were only meant for his mother. Uchiha-san often spent many a time with his father, walking and talking. Or just silently both not looking at each other but somehow inapproachable by anyone. When Bolt finally managed to introduce himself, he was nervous and scared but Uchiha-san had only looked at him with mild surprise, turned to his father and smiled.

And then Bolt went and asked Uchiha-san to train him and he thought for a second he would say no but he accepted and so they did train. If anything, it was mostly spar; the Uchiha Clan was still a Clan and therefore only taught its techniques to their own children. But Bolt learned new styles from Uchiha-san, his own a style a mix of his parents.

When at home, Bolt saw a change in his father. His father loved his mother, he knew that, but somehow the love between his parents was almost a mockery of the intimacy that Uchiha-san and his father had. Now his father stayed out later to train with Uchiha-san or woke up earlier because Uchiha-san had to leave for a short mission and he had to say good-bye.

And one day, while Bolt was going to train with Uchiha-san, Himawari told him he would bring him some lunch for the both of them to enjoy. Himawari was probably the one weak spot Bolt had and so had relented to her, telling her when to go. Uchiha-san had been in a good and training went smoothly until they decided to take a break. Bolt smiled when he saw Himawari with three bentos and turned to Uchiha-san to explain when he saw the smile slip from his face and something else slipping into his eyes. Himawari had hesitated to approach but did so when Bolt cautiously pulled her with him towards Uchiha-san.

And then Bolt saw Uchiha-san look at Himawari with dislike, disdain, not worth the effort. Uchiha-san left with words that he'd promised Sarada he was going to train her. Himawari cried and Bolt had no choice but to carry her and the bentos home and then explain to his mother what had happened.

After dinner that night, while Bolt was going to head to the bathroom, he overheard his parents still in the dining room.

"Sasuke-san didn't have to look at her like that Naruto-kun. He made her cry."

Bolt thought about the look Uchiha-san had in his eyes and indeed he didn't have to look at Himawari like that. His father might be Uchiha-san's friend but his father also loved his daughter too much to let something like that slip by.

"Himawari-chan is just sensitive, she probably just became scared when she saw him. Sasuke is intimidating to look at, it's not like he can help it."

Fondness. His father spoke so casually and with such fondness about Uchiha-san that he seemed to completely dismiss the fact that Uchiha-san looked as if Himawari was not worth the dirt on his shoes. Bolt told Himawari to never find him when he was with Uchiha-san, he didn't want his little sister to cry again.

Two days later when Bolt was headed on his way to meeting with his friends, he caught his father and Uchiha-san at a dock, the setting sun in front of them making the image almost surreal. They sat as close as possible, shoulder to shoulder and once again that impenetrable air around them.


	3. Uzumaki Himawari

AN: These are short little snippets, just a basic summary of a few weeks, days or months into small chapters. Most of these will be from the kids POV since they know very little about Sasuke and Naruto and the relationship they have. I might do the adults as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Uzumaki Himawari

* * *

Himawari was used to being liked by everyone because she was always nice to them first. She learned from her mother to be polite and kind and in return people would see and treat her that way as well. It made sense to her and so she helped where she could whether it is at home or on the streets. She was especially used to being spoiled by her father. He loved her deeply and passionately, claiming his only daughter was a princess and so often brought her flowers when he came home claiming the princess needed gifts.

And then Uchiha Sasuke came back to Konoha and her father changed. He still loved her and called her his princess and he loved his mother and brother but something had changed, Himawari knew. The first time she had met Uchiha-san, she had cried because he had looked at her like she was dirt, like the most insignificant bug in the world. And she had cried because she was not used to being looked at like that and because she had been scared, there had been something frightening in his eyes that made Himawari feel real fear for the first time.

But her father was friends with Uchiha-san, Himawari knew because her father always came home late without any flowers anymore and always left early. Uchiha-san's name always on his lips, always with a smile and bright blue eyes shining and sparkling with happiness, her father seemed like a new person altogether.

One day while going to the market with her mother, Himawari had spotted Uchiha-san with Sarada-nee-chan and Himawari cowered behind her mother when Sarada spotted her and dragged her father to meet with them. Sarada-nee-chan was nice and the talk was short but Himawari knew something was wrong; she risked a look at Uchiha-san and almost flinched when she saw that look again. But this time it was directed at her mother who seemed to have a strained smile on her face. Sarada-nee-chan seemed oblivious; to Himawari it was as if Sarada-nee-chan was turning a blind eye to her fathers' actions.

And then Uchiha-san turned and pulled Sarada-nee-chan with him sparing not a glance at them both. Himawari turned to her mother and pulled her along, she wanted to meet with her father and so headed to the office knowing he always made time for her. She wanted to see his bright smile and caring eyes.

But it was not to be. Uchiha-san was faster it seemed and arrived at the office earlier somehow. Nara-san informed them Uchiha-san was meeting her father and her own father had asked that no one disturb them. Not even his own wife and children. Nara-san had muttered about how troublesome and spared them a pitying glance.

Himawari cried as her mother carried her home.

It continued like this for two weeks, whenever Himawari wanted to meet with her father at his office Uchiha-san was there already. No interruptions unless life threatening. Himawari was upset and so did what came naturally to her from her father. She snuck around and managed to plant herself by the window to the Hokages' office and waited for her father to finish all his meetings.

Just when it looked like he was finished, she was about to knock on the window when Uchiha-san slipped through the door and Himawari didn't have enough will power to not peek at them.

Uchiha-san stood in front of her father; his face set into a soft smile Himawari didn't know he was capable of. Her own father just smiled gently at Uchiha-san with such tenderness and _love_.

Love. But her father loved her mother, like married people were supposed to love each other.

This love was bright and burning and the calm within a storm.

This love was what her parents were supposed to have not Uchiha-san and her father. Uchiha-san reached gently for her fathers' hand and threaded their finger together; he pulled her father towards him until they were standing but an inch apart. Himawari knew something was wrong here, they were not supposed to be like that, and she pulled away and stared at the building across. Her father was not supposed to be like that with Uchiha-san. Peeking at the window again, Uchiha-san and her father were leaning forehead to forehead against each other, their mouths open and breaths mingling.

Uchiha-san moved his lips, her fathers' name clear as day.

 **No**.

Himawari left when it looked like they were leaning closer towards each other.


	4. Akimichi Chocho

AN: I hope everyone is enjoying these short snippets as much as I am. The characters are written how I saw them in them manga, and Chocho was possibly the most naïve/ignorant character possible.

* * *

Chapter Four: Akimichi Chocho

* * *

Akimichi Chocho was considered self-centered, egoistical and thought the world revolved around her but no one could blame her when she was so beautiful and one of the most sought after girls in Konoha. But she was also observant, even though most of the time the conclusions she came to were not always right, and so when her Dad took her to a ramen place in Konoha Village she was disgusted. In Konoha City, there were many famous restaurants and great food at cheap prices but this tiny little ramen place with the old man at the counter making ramen was what Chocho considered quaint and stupid.

Ichiraku Ramen was nothing more than two tables at each end of the bar with the majority of the seating taken up by the bar stools. At around three in the afternoon, the small place was deserted except for Chocho and her Dad who were greeted cheerfully by the woman cleaning the knives. There was a wide variety of ramen as well as tsukemen served but Chocho settled for the traditional miso ramen as her Dad told her it was the best.

Now Chocho might like her father, especially after he showed her how slim down, but sitting at this tiny place in the middle of the afternoon in Konoha Village was wearing down on her to the point where she was becoming irritated. Until, she saw Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto entering and sitting at the bar after shooting her Dad a quick 'hello'.

Chocho felt her heart flutter and was reminded of the first time she saw Sarada's father for the first and thought that maybe they had been following her because Chocho really was becoming one of the best kunoichi in Konoha. The table that Chocho was sitting at was at a perfect angle in which she could stare at Uchiha Papa all she wanted but the Hokage was blocked from her, his back to them.

Chocho felt like they were on a date, the Hokage talked loud enough so that only Uchiha Papa and the old man could hear but no one else, his arms flailing around as a new person seemed to almost appear out of nowhere where the once calm Hokage used to be. Uchiha Papa listened intently and only replied when required to but otherwise seemed to be content to let the Hokage do the talking. It was odd, Chocho knew Uchiha Papa was only in the village for a few times a year and most of them he spent in company of the Hokage but she also knew that he spent as much time with Sarada and her mother.

But Uchiha Papa never seemed as happy and content as Chocho was seeing him right now. His eye greedily seemed to go from intently staring at the Hokages' eyes or his lips, which Chocho thought was weird, but maybe Uchiha Papa wanted lips like the Hokage, who knows. And then Uchiha Papa reached out and gently slapped the back of the Hokages' head, the action itself was nothing special, but the way they both seemed to react seemed as if they had just shared a kiss or something. Chocho was beginning to suspect something was going on but what could it be?

She threw a glance at her Dad and his bowl of ramen, which was pretty good but otherwise paid no attention to her, engrossed him. Was Chocho being silly and letting her imagination take her away or was the Hokage in a secret relationship with Uchiha Papa?

But that couldn't be, she decided as she finished the rest of her bowl of ramen. Uchiha Papa was just really good friends with the Hokage and maybe that was why they seemed to act like a couple. Either way Chocho had enjoyed the ramen and wanted to come back again.

As her and her Dad left the small joint, she took a glance back and saw Uchiha Papa place a hand on the Hokages' lower back and gently trace circles with his thumb. Chocho wished she had a friend as close as the Hokage and Uchiha Papa were.


	5. Interlude

AN: A short interlude chapter, I hope you guys get the reference.

* * *

Interlude: The Moon That Embraces the Sun

* * *

Sarutobi Konohamaru was uncomfortable to say the least, seated at the Uchiha home between the Lord Seventh and Uchiha Sasuke was like sitting between a starved man and food. It wasn't like he had chosen where to sit, he was chatting with Naruto beforehand when Sasuke showed up and when Konohamaru tried to move, Sakura had pulled Sasuke next to her and sat him down. So, now Konohamaru was trying to slide out of his seat without success as across from him Akimichi Chocho would not stop talking to him.

He wondered briefly if anyone else felt as he did, if anyone would acknowledge this strange and odd atmosphere whenever Sasuke and Naruto were together. Except, it wasn't odd nor strange, Konohamaru knew exactly what it was but out of respect for their families ignored it and instead stepped out of the way. Sneaking a glance at Hinata as she talked to Ino, he saw the strained smile and slight clenching of her hand around her chopsticks.

Why had they gotten married? Naruto and Hinata were meant to be, or at least everyone seemed to think so but this right now, this small bubble that no one could intrude in not even Naruto's own wife was pitiful. She was pitiful but…

Naruto genuinely loved her, Konohamaru knew, he loved her and cared for her and made a family with her. But he didn't _love_ her in the same way she did just as Sasuke didn't hold that _love_ for Sakura.

Just one look at Sasuke and it was known immediately, he was the moon and Naruto was his sun. The way Sasuke looked at Naruto was a pure expression of adoration, love and wonder. It was the way Konohamaru thought they were supposed to look at their wives not at each other.

He looked to Bolt and Sarada and wondered if they knew of the friendship that was more than just friendship of their fathers'? Did they know of the nightly walks and early mornings their fathers' spent together? Of the days in which Naruto locked his office and told no one to enter unless it was an invasion with only Sasuke inside? Did they know?

Himawari came up to Konohamaru and pulled him with her, she threw a wary glance at Sasuke but otherwise said nothing.

"Tell me a story," she said, her pale blue eyes looking at him brightly. "I want to hear one." They were nowhere quite as beautiful as her father's.

Konohamaru thought for a minute and soon all the children gathered about him in a circle. He signed as both Sasuke and Naruto stood and headed for the gardens, walking close, their shoulders touching. He looked back at all the kids and plastered on a smile.

"Shall I tell you the story about how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night just to let him breathe." Konohamaru saw Hinata and Sakura throw him wary and angry glances but he ignored them. "But the moon loved the sun just as much, he wished he could embrace him just once."

The children gave him excited smiles and Konohamaru indulged them because a memory like this might give great strength in the future.

"The sun was loved by everyone, he was bright and gave life and light to those around him. Everyone loved the sun just as much but could never look at him directly for he was impossible to be looked at. The sun didn't care for the people to love him as long as the one he loved would return the sentiment back."

Sakura left and Hinata seemed to shrink in on herself.

"The moon would only come out at night but the sun could not and he could only glimpse the sun for a brief few minutes before the sun would willingly die so that the one that he loved above anyone else, would be able to breathe and live."


	6. Mitsuki

AN: Four more chapters to go. I really love it when you guys leave reviews, please review it really encourages me to keep going.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mitsuki

* * *

It was a dance he was witnessing, the most intricate, beautiful and deadly dance in the world. They moved swiftly around each other, their moves predicting the others as if they had done it a thousand times before and this was no different. They defended and attacked when the other couldn't and while Mitsuki could say his team was the same way, it wasn't anywhere near this. This, whatever this was, was not anywhere close to what his team had.

It was odd, when Sarada's mother jumped into the fray; it was as if she was interrupting the rhythm Lord Seventh and Uchiha-san had. As if her mere presence was like an afterthought to their attacks, the smoke after a powerful blow. Was it mean to be like this? Was this what Konohamaru-sensei was always trying to instill into their brains? This teamwork that wasn't teamwork but something more intimate?

"Sarada-chan, are you okay?" Bolt was suddenly to his right with Sarada in his arms. A deep bloody gash across Sarada's right was most definitely not okay and if the bleeding wasn't stopped it could become dangerous. Suddenly, her mother was next to her, hands glowing a bright green while the fight continued in front on them. Mitsuki turned just in time to witness Lord Seventh being savagely impaled through the chest by the enemy.

Shock. The blood froze in his body and Mitsuki forgot to breathe for a second. Lord Seventh's body folded in itself as the twisted bastard squirmed his hand through the hole, Bolt was midway through getting up when the fight ended abruptly.

A head rolled a few feet ahead from Uchiha-san as Lord Seventh struggled to stay upright, the dead man's body dragging him down, hand still in his chest.

"Naruto!"

Uchiha-san swiftly pulled the arm out and cradled Lord Seventh against his chest, Sharingan eye in its final form. Lord Seventh raised a hand and gently held onto Uchiha-san's hand and moved his lips, the words inaudible only heard by Uchiha-san. Sarada's mother rushed to them with a hesitant step but stepped in immediately, hands glowing over the wound.

She didn't disentangle their hands.

Bolt and Sarada, both numb with shock, looked on with wide eyes and understanding dawning in their eyes. Both their eyes on their respective father's eyes, Mitsuki turned and stared but suddenly felt like he wasn't supposed to be looking at them.

That wasn't teamwork, the fire in their eyes wasn't teamwork, and the unspoken feelings were not friendship. What Lord Seventh and Uchiha-san had was more than friendship and Mitsuki really did feel bad for Sarada and Bolt.

The unfortunate idiots.


	7. Hyuuga Hanabi

AN: Three more chapters, I'm working on another story and look forward towards your reaction. But first I'll finish this one.

WARNING: Smut scene ahead.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hyuuga Hanabi

* * *

Almost twenty years ago when Naruto and her sister had gotten married, Hanabi had been worried about her sister. When they were younger Hanabi had been worried for her sister because she was so fragile and kind and not Clan Head worthy. So Hanabi had toughened herself up, ready to take on that duty when the time came. She trained and became a great ninja, reaching Jounin rank at the same age as her beloved Neji-nii-san.

And when Hinata had married Naruto, Hanabi stepped into the role her sister had vacated easily, leaving the clan behind. Hanabi didn't fault her sister, she understood that she loved Naruto greatly and her father supported their marriage, after all marrying the future Hokage would only bring great prestige to the Hyuuga Clan. The only thing Hanabi wanted for her sister was for her to be happy, she deserved it after all. And she was, as far as Hanabi could tell, she gave birth to Bolt five years after their marriage and she glowed with happiness, and Hanabi was sure her sister would be happy.

Naruto loved her sister, she knew but she wasn't sure if it was with the same intensity as Hinata but never voiced this concern because why try to fix something that wasn't broken.

And then almost twelve years after Bolt was born, Uchiha Sasuke came back to the village if on rather sporadic visits but he came back nonetheless. And Hinata saw a change in her sister that she did not like, it was as if her sister had somehow resigned on something, something Hanabi didn't recognize. On the occasions that Hinata stopped by the compound, she seemed almost relieved to be back home, like some kind of weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

And then Hanabi started seeing Sasuke and Naruto around the village more often, they were always together, their wives and children nowhere in sight and Hanabi might have started to understand why her sister seemed to have given up. Still, she had seen with her own eyes as Naruto affectionately held her sister and kissed her, he still loved her like the day they were married.

But it was nothing compared to the way Sasuke and Naruto were around each other. Naruto over the years had calmed down and became more rational and that didn't change around her sister but when he was with Sasuke, it was like he was twelve again and he was loud and brilliant and burning and everything he was meant to be. It was like her sister was _dampening_ the brilliance that was Naruto.

And wasn't that just grand, that the man that you married and loved became a calm morning sky with you but around another _man,_ he became a maelstrom, a storm so beautiful and dangerous and full of life that you as the woman who married him and gave birth to his children couldn't seem to be able to bring out.

Hanabi felt she had to do something for her sister but what could she say to Naruto when she herself couldn't see anything wrong.

 _"I want you to stop talking to Sasuke because my sister looks pathetic, like the mistress instead of the wife."_

Instead, Hanabi observed and gave support to her sister when she could and tried to make Naruto spend more time with Hinata, she made excuses to invite the Uzumaki family to the Hyuuga compound for as long as possible but even she couldn't stop the Hokage from doing his duties, from leading the village and interacting with his ninja.

It's one day when she is training in the Forest of Death that she accidentally stumbles upon Sasuke and Naruto by one of the smaller creeks, their feet in the water and an air of peace around them. She quickly masks her chakra signature so that it seems like that of a squirrel.

They simply share the silence with only the noise of the forest around them, they seem like two ancient beings. And then Hanabi wants to turns away because her sister might as well be mistress.

Sasuke is kissing Naruto in a brutal and passionate way, desperate for more, desperate for Naruto. They quickly disrobe each other and Hanabi feels rage in her blood and wants to murder them both but she can't, they would kill her before she even put a scratch on them.

It's love in the rawest form, the way they claw at each other, their eyes never straying from the others as they move in synch, and the soft pants and moans make Hanabi clench her hands. When Sasuke finally enters Naruto, he leans forward and leans his forehead against the other and puts his weight on his single arm, the other a stump.

They move like animals, their lovemaking brutal but passionate and full of _love._ Naruto clings to Sasuke, his arms around Sasuke's neck and Hanabi can hear as he repeats the others name again and again. Sasuke desperately kisses Naruto, their teeth clashing but neither seems to mind as they devour each others mouth, the thrusting becomes even more savage as each time Sasuke thrusts, he pushes Naruto a little forward. Naruto gladly pushing his own hips against Sasuke's in a desperate bid to feel Sasuke more.

Hanabi will never forget this as long as she lives, she'll never forget that this is what love is supposed to look like not like the shadow that her sister and Naruto have.

Sasuke draws back and pulls Naruto's hips closer to himself one handed as Naruto writhes on the forest floor, his blue, blue eyes looking straight at Sasuke. When Sasuke abruptly turns Naruto around on all fours, he looks at her straight in the eye and Hanabi freezes. Sasuke doesn't stop thrusting, instead he leans forward and puts his one arm on one of Naruto's shoulder and brings him back to meet his thrusts, and he doesn't break eye contact with her.

When Naruto's arms suddenly give on him, his ass in the air, Sasuke quickens his thrusts and he smirks at her, all teeth and no amusement. Naruto gives a mewling moan as he goes all rigid and scrabbles to hold onto something on the forest floor. Sasuke doesn't stop and instead becomes almost brutal with the way he keeps drilling into Naruto until he savagely thrusts one last time and tries to go as deep as he possibly can inside Naruto that he finally breaks eye contact with her.

He slumps against Naruto and Hanabi starts to turn away, for fear that Naruto will sense her when she hears Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi…"

He might as well have said 'I love you', his voice is husky but filled with want and love.

"Teme."


	8. Ayame

AN: Two more chapters to go. Look forward to new stories coming your way. Enjoy!

 _EDIT: I'm sorry, I had little mix up with my chapters so I had to delete them then add them again._

* * *

Chapter 7: Ayame

* * *

Ayame likes to work hard. She wakes up at five in the morning to pick fresh ingredients from the local merchants and then heads to the stand to get ready for the morning. Her father, now in his later years, comes in later so he can be rested and happy when he gets to work. The stand usually closes around midnight or later depending on the crowd at the moment, after all most of her customers are shinobi and some of them finish missions late at night and want to grab a quick bite to eat. She stays open late and keeps her ears closed.

Ayame knows that as a stand that has become exclusively for shinobi, she must keep her eyes and ears closed just as her father had done for years. Oh, Ayame knows more about the village and the shinobi than they do themselves. She knows about marriage contracts, trades, and backstabbing. She knows about which shinobi is thinking about retiring and which are becoming too unstable to work anymore but she keeps her mouth shut. In a hidden village, the greatest establishment is the one that doesn't have a wandering mouth.

Ayame likes what she does, she likes to feed the shinobi and make sure they have somewhere to be when their job seems too much. She tries to make her stand as peaceful and anonymous as possible.

She always keeps quiet so when at midnight, as she's heading home and glances at the Hokage Mountain, she sees two figures against the full moon, she says nothing. It's far away and her eyesight isn't great but they seem to be two males and both seem quite close to the other. It's a beautiful sight, she thinks and keeps heading home, nothing more of the strange sight enters her mind for the rest of the night.

It's for two years that she keeps seeing these two figures at the Hokage Mountain, always at midnight and always close to each other. They're not always there, sometimes it will be weeks before she sees them again but they are always together. Ayame is curious but she doesn't go snooping around, she knows how to keep quiet instead she enjoys the seemingly tranquility and otherworldly beauty of these two.

One day, Ayame is closing when suddenly Naruto is behind her, scaring her half to death but she's so happy to see him. As the Hokage, Naruto is always busy and while he usually has someone fetch some ramen for him, he doesn't make an appearance at the stand as often as he used to. It's usually with his children or with Sasuke.

"Ayame-chan, do you mind?"

How can she say no to him? To the Hokage, to the small and underfed child who always sought loved from anyone? With a long-suffering sign, she smiles and opens the screen doors for him and she suddenly realizes that Sasuke has been standing a few feet away in the shadows. Shaking her head, she steps inside and takes her coat off as both Naruto and Sasuke take two seats at the bar. She closes the screen doors again and starts the order. One miso, extra egg and one beef with fresh tomato sliced on top.

She makes two hot teas and starts.

"Sasuke, I'm going to head to Suna for the Chunin exams."

Silence. She takes a quick peek at both of them and smiles when she sees they're facing each other, Naruto is brushing Sasuke's long bangs out of his face.

She starts cutting green onions and for a moment all the noise in the stand is her knife against the cutting board.

"Do you need an escort?"

Sasuke was too sweet, Ayame thinks getting the ramen out of the hot water. She sneaks another glance and turns around quickly stifling her laughter with a fake cough. Sasuke is running his fingers through Naruto's short blonde hair with such gentle movements, it's like he's caressing a baby chick. Much different from the Sasuke she remembered, always scowling and glaring.

She cuts the two eggs and the tomato and sets them on top of the ramen. Sprinkling the chopped green onion on top, she takes both bowls and sets them in front of them with a smile. She turns her back to them and starts to clean up around her as they eat quietly, occasionally murmuring to each other. She starts making some fresh mitarashi dango since she knows that Sasuke likes to have that for dessert sometimes, as it's not too sweet, Naruto likes chadango.

"I shall come with you."

Ayame smiles as her hands deftly roll the mochiko into small balls. Making the sauce for Sasuke is easy and quick, she skewers four mochiko on and dips them quickly in the sauce. Naruto's is easy and simple, she just rolls them in green tea powder and it's done.

Both are done eating and she quickly retrieves the bowls from them and gives them more tea. Setting the dango in front of them with a wide smile, she turns away from them before they can say something.

"On the house!" she says, washing the bowls and pots and pans. She sneaks a glance at them and blushes as she sees Sasuke kissing the corner of Naruto's mouth.

All too soon they finish and pay more than necessary despite her protests, they offer to accompany her to her house but she's more than capable of walking herself home. Cleaning is quick and soon she's on her way home, as she's walking she takes a quick glance at the Hokage Mountain and sees two figures sitting shoulder to shoulder, the bright full moon making them glow.


	9. Kankuro

AN: One more. Looking forwards to the ending?

* * *

Chapter 8: Kankuro

* * *

The Chunin Exams are less than a day away but already the last of the foreign teams have slowly trickled into Suna. There are many brats running around and foreign dignitaries, Daimyos and Kages to look after. The hotel arrangements alone start to drive him crazy when some deign the rooms not fit for their status but it will only be a week more before the madness is over.

Meanwhile, Gaara decides to hold a small gathering for his closest friends and Kankuro has to make those arrangements as well and he might just kill Gaara after all of this. It's worth it to see his brother happy, surrounded by the people he trusts and loves.

It's not a big party, only the Rookie Nine from Konoha and their kids.

When they show up, it's fun and Kankuro likes to see his everyone have a good time. Gaara and Naruto are busy with meeting along with Sasuke but they will be along soon. Meanwhile, everyone enjoys the food and the drinks and brag about their kids and who will become Chunin.

It's after nine o'clock that Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke finally show up. There's something wrong Kankuro can already tell, the atmosphere is stifling around Sasuke and his chakra keeps spiking up but he decides to ignore it. Not his business and he definitely does not need any more stress. Still, it doesn't hurt to watch the drama.

Sakura catches on and is immediately by Sasuke's side with wide, worried eyes. The conversation they have is quiet but it's obvious Sasuke doesn't want to talk about it and soon he sits down to eat with Sakura by his side. Naruto on the other side is smiling and laughing but by the stiffness of his shoulders, Kankuro can tell he's nervous, waiting for something to happen.

Hinata holds Naruto's hand and runs her hand up and down his arm trying to calm him down but it's not working and Kankuro knows it. He glances at Gaara and snickers to himself because Gaara seems to care less and is eating while talking to Shikamaru and Temari. The party continues, both Sakura and Hinata seem to have given up and instead talk to each other away from the rest of the party.

Kankuro counts down and gets till ninety-nine when Sasuke gets up from his chair and nods to Naruto to follow him. They stand at a corner of the room, Naruto against the wall and Sasuke with his back to them. Kankuro leans in and knows that everyone is watching including Gaara. This is the most entertaining thing that's happened to him since he got laid two nights ago.

Quiet, angry whispers are all that's heard. The others try to make some noise to give them some privacy but really they could have gone outside so Kankuro is going to listen in. Sasuke is rigid, his back is straight as a rod and his hand keeps clenching at his side. Naruto is talking equally as fast and he keeps poking Sasuke in the chest, hard.

Sasuke suddenly punches the wall hard with his right hand; the noise is loud enough that it covers whatever Sasuke just said and Kankuro curses that he missed those words. Everyone is quiet, all watching what's going to happen next.

The cracks spider around Naruto, who is staring at Sasuke with wide eyes until a smile forms in his face and he starts laughing with glee.

"I know! I've known that for a long time, ne? Don't be angry right now!" Naruto lovingly inspects Sasuke's hand and keeps giggling with happiness, his eyes shining brighter than the sky. Kankuro averts his eyes, as does everyone.

"Make sure you don't forget, then." Is all Sasuke says as he allows Naruto to pull him towards Sakura, there's a small smile on his face.

Goddam, the sexual tension alone is making Kankuro feel super bad towards Sakura and Hinata, both with strained smiles on their faces. Now Kankuro is not stupid, he knows what's going on but holy shit, Sasuke and Naruto were married and had kids, so what the actual fuck?!

"Uchiha, you're paying for that."


	10. Haruno Sakura

AN: She knows.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Haruno Sakura

* * *

Sasuke-kun allows her to travel with him after the Five Kage Summit, he finally acknowledges her presence, her strength and skills, but most of all _her_. After so many years of crying and training and hoping, Sasuke-kun was accepting her. It's a bittersweet moment for her, she's finally the one that's not being left behind, this time she can stand on equal ground and be of actual help. This time the one left behind is Naruto, he tries to go but he can't, he's the Hokage and his first duty is to the people of Konoha. He can't go gallivanting around the Nations, he's chained to the village and this time it's him that watches their backs as they leave, together.

It's hard at first; Sasuke-kun sets a pace that's almost brutal in his search for White Zetsu, but she doesn't complain because she can finally keep up with him. It's odd, they are like strangers at first, they've both changed and the children they remember to be from their childhood are different from the person they have standing in front of them. Sasuke-kun is no longer the little boy she remembers; instead there is a quiet but strong presence at her side. As for herself, she's no longer the shy and obsessed little girl from before. She walks with confidence and can stand next to him without blushing. After all, one single punch from her can level a whole town to pieces. They are different but they get to know this new side of each other.

And romance blooms in this long and unforgiving quest, he actually grows to love her. He loves her for the woman she was and is now, he loves Sakura as she is and she has loved him as long as she can remember, they are finally Sasuke and Sakura.

 _Sasuke and Sakura._

It's five years into their marriage that they finally consummate it. It's on the forest floor and only the sound of animals around them, their moans swallowed by the night. It's the ultimate sign of love from Sasuke-kun, he trusts her enough to give a part of himself to her. And she so cherishes and protects that moment because she could die at that moment and she would die happy, Sasuke-kun was finally hers.

She knows almost immediately that she's pregnant, and she cries and cries and cries. She's finally giving Sasuke-kun what he has always sought; a child. She is finally making a family with Sasuke-kun and when she tells him of the news, it is a new side of him that she sees. He drops to his knees in front of her and hugs her middle, his face pressed to her stomach and cries. He cries like a little boy, he cries like a little boy who has found his family again.

He wants her to return to Konoha but she won't. She's with him now to the end, and she's so surprised because he's so gentle and loving and careful with her. He eagerly seeks her and the child, he holds her for hours and talks to the baby, and his eyes are always bright with happiness and anticipation. During these years, he mentions Naruto only once, when he touches her stomach during her fifth month of pregnancy.

"Naruto..."

He says no more and instead caresses her baby bump gently.

Karin delivers the baby and she's such a beauty. The perfect combination of Sasuke-kun and her, soft pitch black hair and black eyes.

Little Uchiha Sarada.

Sasuke-kun makes her return to Konoha with Sarada, he won't take no for an answer. His wife and child will stay in the village protected by Lord Seventh. Protected by Naruto. He leaves again and this time neither her nor Naruto can follow him. This time they both get left behind, but she has her baby with her, a little piece of Sasuke-kun.

Sakura is a good mother and tells Sarada all about her father but she can't help her baby from missing her father because she can only be a mother not a father.

When Sarada graduates, Sasuke-kun finally comes back to them. The visits are sporadic and short but Sasuke-kun reconnects with her and Sarada. He's home more often and she finally has her little family together again.

She's not an idiot, she knows about Sasuke-kun and Naruto. And she can't say that she didn't expect it, all these years she knew it was going to happen. She knows of the early mornings and late nights, that they sit for hours at the Hokage Mountain, she knows that Hanabi knows and she can only hope they understand like she does, like Hinata does. It hurts, the ache in her heart, but Sasuke-kun genuinely loves her, he loves her as his wife, and as the mother of his child but she is not Naruto.

She is not bright summer skies or wide sparkling smiles. She is neither a tranquil summer afternoon nor a violent summer storm. She is Sakura and Sasuke-kun loves her like that.

She knows that Sasuke-kun is going blind, he will lose his sight in the coming years and no medicine will be able to stop the process. She knows Naruto is dying, despite the fact that Kurama and him are friends now, the demons chakra is still poisonous and after years of usage Naruto is slowly but surely dying. There is no remedy for either of them. So she lets them be, let's them have the company of each other and let's them love each other.

She makes Hinata understand what Sasuke and Naruto have. She can give Sasuke all of herself and it would not be enough to be close to what Naruto is, neither can Hinata and so they both accept it despite how painful it is. That the ones they love the most love them back but it cannot compare to the love they have for each other. Yes it has been Sasuke and Sakura for some time but Sasuke and Sakura cannot compare to _Sasuke and Naruto_.

Sakura lives with this knowledge and she bears it with strength, she will allow Sasuke-kun to be happy, she will let him have his family and his sunshine. She will let Sasuke-kun stare at those sky blue eyes for as long as he can because soon all he will see is darkness. And she may not be able to save him from it this time, the sunshine and sky will no longer be around to anchor him, she will lose him and so she lets him have what he wants. Because despite all these years, she knows she is only Sakura and that's somehow still not enough.


End file.
